The girl of 1,000 Generations
by Bonds of Flame
Summary: All that Chiyo had ever wanted was to stand faithfully at Lelouch's side. It was a simple and innocent wish filled with nothing but love. Only one thing stood in her way. Enter Suzaku Kururugi- No. Enter Zero. His task? Simple. To kill his best friend.


_Author's note: Hello! Bonds here- First off, let me add that this story really gets to me. I had a lot of fun writing this piece, even if it tugged at my heart strings towards the end. You can't help but feel for poor little Chiyo. On a side note, Chiyo literally means "a thousand generations" in Japanese. I named the story "The girl of 1,000 generations" because it just seemed to fit. The legend of Lelouch and his graceful Knights of Zero will live on forever in the hearts of the Japanese people for 1,000 generations to come. (the Japanese in this particular story, anyways). But, this isn't the first time I've published it! If any of you had read my original version of this, you probably noticed a lot of flaws and run on sentences. Now that I've been in the spirit of writing this thing again, I ripped the 'draft' apart and reproduced this spiffier story. Enjoi._

**-x-x-**

I saw him before anyone else. Of course, I had been searching, awaiting his grand entrance. Standing next to my king atop the stage gave me the perfect view of the area. Buildings towered around us, rooftops threatening to rip apart the very sky that held them down. It was ironic, really. Weren't we all held back by the sky? A laugh bubbled through my lips, causing me to gasp. That laughter… It was such an alien sound. I hadn't laughed since… I shook my head, focusing my gaze back to the empty streets that loomed behind the crowd. Then— He appeared like the wind, standing tall and proud just like always. The final chess piece in the king's ultimate plan had finally arrived. The sight of that single human with the sun shining brightly behind him almost moved me to tears. How could it not? His appearance meant the downfall of our king. Of course, the crowd had been watching the more— Grand appearance that had been offered. The long white float drifted graciously through the streets, either side of our stage lined with the many faces of Japan. His plan was finally unfolding. On the final stage, we would all be united. Soft murmurs of the Japanese drifted in the air, harsh stares locked on those who inhabited the stage. Us, the despicable Black Knights. Those who once thought that they were fighting for something greater than all of us were now reduced to beaten down pawns in our king's hands. Our king, the almighty Lelouch Vi Britannia. Once loyal citizens now cast away everything they had ever believed in.

"Lulu," My voice was low, the small quiver of emotions caught in my throat. How I was holding back my tears, I didn't know. We were losing valuable seconds, Lelouch and I.

"Chiyo, please. You're making this harder than it has to be. You know this is the only way to-"

"The only way? Oh, spare me, Lelouch.. There's always another option. You-" I mashed my lips together, silencing my pleas. It seemed as if what I wanted was never enough. It had never been enough. Not for Lelouch, anyways.

"Chiyo, be brave. You have to be. For me, for Nunnally, and for Suzaku." Lelouch's eyes fell on mine, that warm smile of his filling his face.

Despite all the love that radiated from his face, the love that he had for me, it just wasn't enough anymore. My hate towards him only seemed to grow. I hated him for doing this to me— despised him, even. Lelouch was leaving me. He was leaving Nunnally and Suzaku, too. My heart ached. He was breaking his promise to me. That vow we had sworn upon all those years ago in Britannia. The vow never to leave each other. But no, I couldn't dwell on the past now. My mind needed to be clear, to take on what would be thrown my way next.

"Zero?"

"Zero?"

"Z-Zero's..."

"No way! Lelouch is right there!"

I gazed upon the crowd, glancing at the many faces of those on the ground and on the stage. Just as planned, the people were beginning to stir at the sight of Zero. How could they not? Everyone must have been confused. Since Lelouch's identity had been revealed to be Zero, there had been no need for the mask and cape. No need to hide. No need for his Knights of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi and Chiyo Vi Britannia. As I scanned the group upon the stage, my eyes fell on Kallen. She had been smart; a valuable pawn in Lelouch's plan. A first class Knightmare pilot, Chiyo knew that all too well. Just one look into those bright blue orbs and Chiyo knew. Kallen had figured out their plan.

"Could it be... that what Lelouch was trying to do was..."

Kallen's words hovered in the air between the gasps and cries of many citizens. The sudden sound of gunfire filled the air, drowning out all noise almost instantly. I watched as Suzaku darted around the bullets with ease, though my heart jumped at the thought of the bullets not missing. If that happened, I would lose more than one person that I loved today.

"Don't fire! I shall take him on!" Jeremiah's voice filled the air, ceasing the fire of the bullets. He knew, too. I was glad for this.

Suzaku ran straight at Jeremiah, the reflections of what I couldn't see were mirrored on Zero's mask; the smile on Jeremiah's face flashed across the mask as he unsuccessfully reached for Zero.

"Go, masked knight."

As Suzaku soared over Jeremiah, I caught the drunken glaze from Lelouch's Geass in Prince Schneizel's violet hues. Those eyes that had once held such kindness for me back in our Britannia days were now gone. The eyes that I once loved were lost forever in the conquest for Lelouch's need for power, and more so, a better world for Nana— A world now struggling under the bright glow of the Geass sigil. Suzaku's landing on the stage was smooth, if not graceful. Nunnally's panicked violet orbs flashed at the sight of Zero, catching my attention. I stared over at her, at the small girl chained to the stage. Nunnally must have thought horribly of Lelouch. His need for a better world had cost him his sister, the one most precious to him in this world. Nunnally would never understand. Lelouch had sworn Suzaku and I from revealing anything to Nunnally. The less she knew, the faster she'd recover… and smile once again.

"You cretin!"

Lelouch's words snapped me from the trance I was in, from the thoughts that raced through my mind. This was why I needed a clear mind so I could act when the time was right. Suzaku's sword clashed against Lelouch's gun, the tiny weapon flying from Lelouch's grasp. It raised high in the air, rotating as it spiraled downwards, plummeting right into my waiting hands. My caramel hues shifted furiously from Suzaku to Lelouch, two decisions now right before me. I hadn't planned on this, of course. I could destroy Suzaku right then and there; I could end the raging emotions inside me. If Suzaku fell, then I would become the enemy of the world. Hated even more than Lelouch. Lelouch's reign would continue as it should have. He would live another day. Lelouch could be with me for a little longer. It would look as if I was simply doing my job as his Knight. If I left things to work as they had originally been planned, the world would find peace. Lelouch Vi Britannia would fall. The man who had caused so much grief for everyone would be gone, soon to be a mere shadow on many a heart. But— Suzaku would forever be chained as Zero. The world would unite as one under the death of the king.

As I watched Suzaku pull his sword back, readying himself for the kill, my mind wandered back to the Church. Back to our final moments together before this day had come.

"Suzaku, you shall kill me, as promised."

"Do you absolutely want to do this?"

I could hear the hesitance in Suzaku's voice. He, too, was uneasy with this plan.

"All the hatred in the world is gathered on me as planned. Then, all you have to do is erase my existence... and put an end to this chain of hatred."

I watched as Lelouch's hand extended to Suzaku, my eyes falling on his mask. The mask of Zero. It finally hit me just how deep Suzaku was involved in this. The Suzaku who I had spent so many years with would fade away into the abyss, taking on the role of a new Zero.

"The Black Knights will have the legend of Zero left behind for them. Schneizel will work for Zero. And now the world can be unified at one table, not through military force, but through negotiation and talk. It can now embrace the future."

Suzaku's arms extended, hands gripping the mask that would now swallow him whole. I wanted to reach out, to cry, and to tell Suzaku not to do it. Lelouch would fade away, too. This was the fate that we all would soon live with.

"And that's..."

"Yes."

"Zero Requiem..."

Nunnally stirred at my feet, staring with confusion and hurt in her violet hues. Of course, I didn't notice her. The hurt that was flashing across her face seemed unimportant in comparison to that which hung heavily in my heart. My lips seemed to have moved on their own at the name of our plan, my words synchronizing with Suzaku's, still lost in the memory.

"We understood it inside the world of C... that people desire the future..."

"Hey, Suzaku. Don't you think wishes are the same as Geass? Things you can't accomplish with your own powers, you ask for the assistance of others."

"Wishes... eh?"

"Yes. I shall gamble on the Geass known as people's wishes... for the sake of the world's future."

_Lelouch... as the price of casting Geass on other people, you..._

"Only those that are prepared to fire should be fired at."

The group at our feet stirred, different emotions on each of their faces; Kallen screamed, tears threatening to spill. Kaguya's bright green eyes widened, her emotions flashing in her eyes as usual. Oghi's mouth opened with a gasp, though I was unsure if he had screamed. Princess Tianzi glanced away to Xingke, my heart aching for the small girl. Tamaki opened his mouth, spouting off as always.

_Suzaku, you will become a hero. You will become Zero, savior of the world, who rescued everyone from the enemy of the world, Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia._

I stood stiffly as Suzaku's sword plunged into Lelouch, sliding right through his chest without so much as a tremble. This was my final decision— To let Lelouch die right in front of me. His blood was not only on Suzaku's blade, but now on my hands as well. Guilt swallowed me, taking over every inch of my body. How could I face Nunnally? How could Suzaku and I look at each other anymore? We were conspirators in the death of our best friend.

"L-Lelouch..."

Suzaku's whispered words drifted to my ears, the tone so soft and guilt ridden. If I hadn't been so close, I wouldn't have heard a thing.

"This is also a punishment for you..."

This was a punishment for Suzaku and I both. As I watched Lelouch slump against Suzaku, the tears began to fall from my eyes. This was it. There was no going back. The world would now unite under the final breaths of Emperor Lelouch.

"You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever..."

"You will no longer be able to live as Suzaku Kururugi...You will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world... eternally..."

"I accept... that Geass..."

Lelouch's broken body stumbled away from Suzaku's, causing my heart to leap. Even in his final moments, Lelouch only wanted to be with his sister. With a small sob, I glanced to the crowd, forcing a broken smile onto my face. All hail Lelouch... Wasn't that right? All I could think about was my final thoughts before Suzaku had shown up. The hate I had felt towards Lelouch seemed trivial now. I wished that I could apologize, that I could turn back time and tell him that I would be brave, that I would continue the plan as he had wished. To stay by Nunnally and Suzaku's side for the remainder of my days. Oh, Nunnally...

"Brother?"

I dropped heavily onto the edge of Lelouch's throne, watching Nunnally and Lelouch with sorrowful eyes. I suppose that I looked funny, sitting there, watching Lelouch die. As much as I hurt, I couldn't pull away. I deserved Lelouch that much respect, to watch over him until he was gone. Should I have at least made an attempt to strike Zero down? Maybe. As a Knight of Zero, I should have. Suzaku— No. Zero was the hero that had saved us all. It would be crazy to do otherwise.

Of course, there was Nunnally. There was something about her eyes that made me uneasy. The way she looked when she held Lelouch's hand. Could she have known? Did Lelouch show her everything, or had she finally figured it out? That small gasp that had escaped her lips... Had I imagined that? He had sworn us to secrecy, to make sure that she would smile once more. Of course... That didn't include Nunnally finding out on her own. I hoped that she would figure it out. So much would keep us apart, but if she knew, maybe I wouldn't lose Nunnally.

"It can't be... Brother... you were... all along.."

By the sound of it? Yes. Nunnally now knew everything. Maybe she wouldn't hate Suzaku and I so much now. Maybe. I could only hope.

"Brother, I love you!"

I could see Lelouch's lips trembling through my tear obscured vision. Words only meant for Nunnally... How I wished that they had been words for me. I wanted to apologize, to slide down this ramp and go to his side. I needed to make sure he knew that I loved him, that I could never hate him. But I would never get my wish. I guess… I would just have to settle for conversations with the sky.

"Yes... I... Destroy... Worlds... Create... Worlds..."

Nunnally's sobs sharpened into high pitched hysterics, signaling that her brother had taken his last breath. A sudden feeling of emptiness rose into my chest from my stomach, each second only making it stronger. I looked to Suzaku, unable to give him anything but a broken smile. Though we had done what we set out to do, it didn't feel like it was done.

"Brother! No! Open your eyes! Brother! Brother!"

I turned away as Nunnally clung to her brother and buried her face against his chest, her entire body shaking. Why had Nunnally regained her sight now? I wished that it would have waited until Lelouch had already passed. Though I sounded cruel, it was only filled with good intention and compassion. Nunnally could have been spared from all this pain. Now. she had watched another person she loved die right in front of her.

"Lelouch the demon has died!"

Cornelia's shrill voice reached my ears, a shiver passing through my spine. A demon, huh? I pushed away from the throne, scanning the crowd desperately. Where was she, where was she? I found her standing close to one of the empty buildings that loomed over the streets. So that's where she had been hiding. Was it just one human that would cause chaos, or would there be more?

"Release the hostages!"

"Yes!"

Ah, so there was more. Villetta, Guilford, Xianglin, and Cornelia I had noticed right away, though the blonde man with them I didn't know. I should have guessed that Cornelia would live, only to come back and become a hero. I figured that she would plan something to get back at Lelouch with. After all, she did blame Lelouch for Euphy's death.

"This is bad! Retreat! We must retreat from here!"

So, Jeremiah was rallying the troops to escape. A smart decision on his part. I had no doubt in my mind that the resistance group would shoot to kill.

"Jeremiah, go! We'll meet up later! Soldiers, dismissed!"

I stepped to the edge of the platform, waving Jeremiah and the soldiers away with furious arms. All of them needed to escape, to get out of here. I had already planned on disbanding the soldiers after today, since there was no need for them anymore. Not since Lelouch was gone…

"Could it... really be..."

Being as smart as he was, Tohdoh had figured it out. Though I didn't know how much he knew, it was obvious that he was onto us. No one moved like Suzaku did. Having taught Suzaku a thing or two, Tohdoh was bound to figure it out. This was why I had wanted him to be left with the others back in their jail cells. But no, Lelouch wanted him to be among those sent to be executed. Thankfully, Kallen cut him off before he could say anymore.

"It's Zero. That's... Zero!"

Kallen's eyes were now brimmed with tears, my gaze falling on her own. I would have to go see her later. She knew, I could feel it. As for how much I would tell her was up for debate.

"This is unfair. I would've been happy just being with you, brother. I can't bear a future without you, brother... I just can't..."

Nunnally's sobs were muffled against Lelouch's chest by this point, painfully unaware of what was going on around her. Someone would have to pull her away from Lelouch. I knew it would have to be me.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

Nunnally's sobs melted together with the cries of the people, the sounds filling the air. There were so many people around her that were happy, and only a handful that were sad. The people were happy because of Suzaku. Because he had struck down Lelouch. He must have felt so horrible. Hesitantly, I reached for Suzaku's hand, wrapping my fingers around his. I wasn't expecting him to understand my actions, to understand why I was reaching out to him. This was the only way I could comfort him in the face of so many people. I hadn't expected him to squeeze my hand like he did, hadn't expected the feel of his gloved fingers sliding into the spaces between mine. In the face of such sorrow, I found strength in Suzaku's firm grip. I now knew that the two of us would face anything thrown at us together without looking back. The hand that rested against my own would always be there from now until the end of our days.

_Hey, Lelouch. The world has become a much better place afterwards. All the effort put into war are now being redirected to poverty and hunger. All the world's hatred and evil have been thrown upon you... Perhaps, this means it was easier for people to recognize the name of one man instead of a system known as Damocles? Sounds too good to be true, huh? But, that's also why, people aren't imprisoned by the past... and can move on toward the future. You might be laughing and telling me this was all according to your plan. Of course, there are still problems... but even so..._


End file.
